


egg mcmuffin

by tooomuchcoffee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tired Isak Valtersen, University, eating disorder kinda mentioned, even just wants to take care of his baby, lol idk what else to tag, mcdonalds, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooomuchcoffee/pseuds/tooomuchcoffee
Summary: Isak's having trouble with switching to online classes and he's resisting help from Even, who just wants to cuddle :(~I wrote this in May 2020 in one of my journals and I found it yesterday and decided to type it up.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	egg mcmuffin

**Author's Note:**

> written from a short dialogue prompt “let me help you”... 
> 
> by the way, i'm still working on my other fic obviously, this only took me an hour to type up and i have exams and anxiety soooo i just needed to post something short lol
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Although they had been quarantined for a few months now, Isak’s course load never slowed down like Even’s did. Even tried to calm him down, but Isak was so stressed about finishing off the school year with the best possible grades a person could get. It was difficult though, working from home. Isak never realized how much he thrived on routine and this pandemic disrupted everything in his life. He was freaked about the virus, freaked out about exams, everything freaked him out. He knew he had to ace his exams, he had to do everything perfect, but Even wished he could just relax.

Even’s classes didn’t even meet over Zoom anymore and he had just a couple assignments due each week. Day-to-day, he mainly cleaned their cozy apartment, played video games, and watched movies. He wasn’t worried about his upcoming exams at all, he was just worried about his boy.

Isak hasn’t taken a break in weeks. It was like he was getting even more assignments because everyone was quarantined. Even’s heart broke for him.

Currently, Isak was in his 8 o’clock Zoom meeting, listening to his professor adamantly. He was scribbling down notes like his life depended on it. Even watches from their bed, waking up from the noise. He frowns, watching Isak from across the room and desperately wishing he was waking up holding his body close and smelling his delicately soft hair. Even runs his arm across the other side of the bed, just to feel Isak’s warmth that was still there from half an hour ago when he got up. Even listens as the professor ends the call and Isak leaves the meeting.

“Good morning,” Even smiles, voice raspy and sleep riddled. He tries to look as enticing as possible, in the hopes that Isak would come back to bed for a little bit. Hoping, but hope doesn’t grant wishes. He watches Isak stand up, barely glance at him, and rush to the kitchen.

“I have to eat before my next class,” Isak says, absentmindedly before disappearing into their kitchen. Even sighs and gets out of bed, reluctantly following him.

In the kitchen, Isak was rummaging through their bleak cabinets. Even leans against the archway between the kitchen and the hallway.

“Why didn’t he go shopping? I thought he went on Sunday, what the fuck?” Isak mumbles, not realizing that Even is standing right there.

“I’ll try to go tomorrow, I’m sorry,” Even apologized, making Isak startle as he heard his voice. “Baby, are you okay?” Even asks, concerned for his boyfriend. He comes further into the kitchen as Isak scoffs. He’s rummaging through one of their pantry cabinets when he finds some stale crackers and a box of granola bars that Even thinks his mom bought them when they moved in. She tried to buy them healthy groceries to make the new apartment like a fresh start, _bless her heart_.

Isak looks like he’s about to leave with his atrocious choice of breakfast so Even stops him, taking the crackers and granola bar away from him.

“What the hell, Even?” Isak snaps.

“These are definitely expired, Issy, just make a sandwich or something. We have turkey, cheese, bread,” Even tells him, placing the expired food on the counter and trying to pull Isak into a hug.

Isak jerks away, shoving his head in his hands. “I have like two minutes to eat, I have to prepare for my next lecture, and I don’t have _time_ , Even,” He huffs, sounding beyond tired. Even wonders for a moment if Isak slept more than a couple hours.

“I’ll get you food baby, let me get dressed,” Even says, turning to leave the kitchen.

“No! It’s fine, I’ll wait a few hours, I’m sorry,” Isak tries, sounding guilty and Even wants to wrap him in a blanket and cuddle him for the rest of the day, but that won’t happen.

“No, I’ll go buy you something,” Even insists.

“Even, we don’t have money,” Isak sighs, shoulders slumping. The light coming through the small window in the kitchen illuminates Isak’s pitiful face, making him look like something the Greeks would sculpt from marble. Even frowns.

“What the fuck, Is? We have enough to buy you breakfast. I fucked up and didn’t get groceries, just let me get you breakfast. You need food, how are you supposed to do all this bullshit without food?” Even snaps. Isak shakes his head and glances at the time on the oven. He sighs, frustrated and goes to leave the kitchen but Even’s blocking the doorway.

“You don’t understand,” Isak mumbles, angrily. Even scoffs. He wants to argue that _of course he understands._ He refuses to eat anytime he’s down and Isak would never let him do this to himself. Even doesn’t want to play the bipolar card, he just wants to help his boy.

“Just, let me help you,” He whispers, looking down at Isak who looks so small. He looks up to him, green eyes shimmering.

“It’s not a big deal, Even,” Isak tells him, sounding defeated. Even sighs and brings his hands up to rest at the base of Isak’s neck, comforting him.

“You can’t do this. You still need to take care of yourself,” Even says firmly. Isak pulls away.

“I have to go,” He says, and walks past Even. Annoyed, Even gets dressed and leaves their cramped apartment.

~

As he launches the Zoom call, Isak hears Even let the front door slam behind him and he feels his heart crack. He’s been terrified they’d be one of those couples driving each other crazy during quarantine. Now he’s completely driven Even away over a stupid argument about breakfast, _great_. Now Isak’s hungry, close to tears, and distracted as his professor drones on about cells. Isak tries his best to look engaged and not let his mind wander to the emptiness of his apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Isak was half-assing his note taking as his professor rambled on. Class seemed hours longer when he could _see_ his bed, still mussed up from Even. Isak frowns, feeling like shit about his actions these past few weeks.

Suddenly, the front door swings open and closes behind Even. Isak tries to twist to see him, but Even seems to have gone straight to the kitchen instead of their bedroom. There wasn’t really anywhere to get away from each other in their place.

“Evy, I’m sorry,” Isak called out, watching the doorway to their bedroom remain empty. He turns back to his laptop just as his professor asks him a question, probably noticing that he wasn’t paying attention. Isak curses, before un-muting and stumbling his way through the answer.

As he’s speaking, Even comes out of nowhere and sets a plate in front of him before pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“Uh,” Isak pauses, cheeks turning red as Even walks away and he glances around his screen to his classmates’ grin. He quits his rambling and finally answers the question, at least he thinks he does, and his professor thanks him with a smug look on his face. Isak mutes himself again and ducks his head in embarrassment. Then, he looks over at his plate.

It’s an egg and sausage McMuffin, complete with hash browns and an iced coffee. Isak looks up to see Even changing back into his sweatpants. The fact that Even changed into jeans to go through the McDonalds drive thru makes Isak smile a little before he feels bad again.

“I’m sorry,” Isak says, and Even just scoffs, with a smile on his face.

“Don’t apologize,” Even answers before grabbing his own laptop and crawling back into bed. Isak slowly begins to eat as the class continues.

~

That afternoon, Isak is finally done with classes and all he had to do was study, however he decided he could take a break for a little bit. When a certain someone was looking so cozy just a few feet away, it wasn’t a hard decision to make.

Even was sat upright in bed, back against the wall before he He closed his laptop and walked over to Even, pulling out one of his earbuds.

“Hi,” Isak says.

“Hey baby,” Even smiles up at him, tilting his head back and looking so effortlessly beautiful.

“Thank you,” He says, bashfully. Even smiles and pushed his laptop to the other side of the bed, pulling Isak down into his lap, and Isak let him.

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry you’re so bogged down with work,” Even says, smoothing his hands through Isak’s wild curls, soothing Isak. He hums appreciatively.

“I shouldn’t have been mean to you though. I’m just really stressed, I think,” Isak whispers.

“You think?” Even teases with a chuckle and Isak grumbles back, “I know,” Even says seriously, “I understand,” He tells him and Isak snuggles closer, wrapping his arms around Even’s waist as he rests his head on his shoulder. Even makes a surprised sound as Isak settles into him. “Are you staying here?” He asks, “Not that I’m complaining, at all.”

Even laughs and Isak smiles at the sound, pressing his lips to Even’s neck.

“Yeah… I miss you,” Isak answers.

“I miss you too, a lot,” Even squeezes his arms around his boy, holding him tighter in a hug. “If I would have known buying you McDonalds would get you to cuddle with me, I would’ve done it weeks ago,” Even jokes and Isak scoffs.

“Shut up,” Isak huffs.

“I love you,” Even hums, kissing Isak’s head. Isak takes his head out of the space between Even’s shoulder and chin, coming up to press their lips together, softly.

“I love you too,” Isak tell him, and they come together again, lips coming together and warming up Isak from the inside out. He’s missed this so much.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you guys are eating and drinking water, even when you're stressed and busy!!!
> 
> comments and kudos make me feel warm and fuzzy <3 thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it! if you have short prompts like this one you want me to write, leave me a comment about it and i might write it!!
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter @tooo_muchcoffee


End file.
